The Silver Lining
meridia wwe ringtones phentermine online xanax online hydrocodone online cheap zanaflex free free ringtones buy didrex free real ringtones fioricet online diazepam online cheap rivotril cheap ativan free sonyericsson ringtones sagem ringtones free verizon ringtones free sharp ringtones cheap ortho cheap wellbutrin valium online nexium online tracfone ringtones sony ericsson ringtones cool ringtones but zoloft motorola ringtones free qwest ringtones free samsung ringtones free nextel ringtones cheap celexa free ericsson ringtones midi ringtones cheap tenuate cheap levitra adipex online free punk ringtones propecia online cheap albuterol order alprazolam viagra online cheap tramadol free sony ringtones cheap ambien funny ringtones cheap hgh polyphonic ringtones cialis online nokia ringtones but flexeril online norco ultracet online carisoprodol online kyocera ringtones clonazepam online pharmacy online online cheap cyclobenzaprine cheap ultram lisinopril online xenical online cheap zyban mono ringtones lorazepam online sprint ringtones cheap lipitor order prozac music ringtones hoodia online online vigrx diethylpropion online cheap lortab cheap vicodin free mtv ringtones alltel ringtones cheap soma jazz ringtones sildenafil online paxil online free mp3 ringtones clomid online cingular ringtones The Silver Lining, formerly known as KQIX: Every Cloak Has A Silver Lining, is a fanmade sequel trilogy to the series and will give unofficial answers to many of the perceived unsolved problems in the series. It is currently being developed by Phoenix Online Studios and is a game inspired by the King's Quest series. Phoenix Online Studios received a special fan license allowing them to make the game. Part I: Shadows The game starts during a celebration in the Green Isles that goes horribly wrong when a dark enchantment befalls the land. From there, King Graham embarks on a journey to reverse the spell, but as he does, he starts finding out that there's much more going on than what meets the eye. The story eventually tells the tale of two societies -- the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloak Society -- that were at war more than a thousand years ago. At that time, a prophecy was uttered. This prophecy is linked to the Daventry family and somehow explains all the events that have taken place during each King's Quest game. http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/freeware-king8217s-quest-ix/677071p4.html Currently a demo for Shadows has been released to the public. In it we learn that Graham must go on an adventure to save his son and daughter from the curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. Part II: The Two That Are One Part III: Eternities The developers have said that The Silver Lining follows the events seen in the official KQ games rather than the KQ2 remake. So expanded history, new characters, and altered characters from the remake do not apply to the story. An unofficial timeline was created for this game by the The Silver Lining team. However, no official source has given specific calendar dates (except for mentioning how much time passed between each game). It should be noted however that The Silver Lining timeline differs from the official references to time between games made in the sierra games, game manuals and official strategy guides. It is unknown if its merely a mistake on their part, or intentional. It is also not known to what extent the The Silver Lining timeline will affect the storyline of their game (I.E. how many specific references to dates will be made within the game itself). Peter Spear is writing an unofficial novelization of The Silver Lining for the TSL team. The saga continues. Be prepared. External links * The Silver Lining - Official Site * The Silver Lining - Wikipedia * Phoenix Online Studios Category:King's Quest GamesCategory:The Silver LiningCategory:The Silver Lining TimelineCategory:Fan Fiction